


Hidden Pearls

by teaandsmut



Series: Diamonds' Pearls [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Non-Penetrative Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Quick Fuck, Semi-Public Sex, Yellow Pearl's POV, but it's not described or a theme of this fic, just tagging in case, some feelings, this is a passing mention of the idea that Pearls sometimes receive unwanted attention on Homeworld, this is mostly kind of fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl quickly make the most of being left briefly unattended. This time only just out of sight while their Diamonds confer nearby in some fancy Homeworld surroundings.Part of a series for convenience; this is a one-shot. British English. Enjoy![My smutty writing tumblr.]





	Hidden Pearls

Yellow Pearl ran to keep up with her Diamond as she strode through a vast corridor.

“… and tell her to have those new Pyrites trained faster; I don’t care if they’re not ready for it.”

“Yes, my Diamond,” said Yellow Pearl as they emerged into a broad plaza. The massive open space featured glittering fountains and elegant sculptures in various shades of blue, surrounded by towering buildings. Blue Diamond stood at the far side, facing away from them with her head bowed.

Yellow Diamond paused for a second, frowning and clenching her fists. “That will be all, Pearl,” she said, marching briskly towards Blue Diamond without hearing her Pearl’s response.

“Yes, my – ” began Yellow Pearl, saluting and watching anxiously as her Diamond left. She remained standing still for a few moments before looking around the plaza. She secretly loved visiting Blue Diamond’s rooms; everything was so beautiful. Even if the decorative nature of the fountains and sculptures seemed rather pointless to her, seeing the grand works created for the Diamonds always left her awestruck. 

Besides, being here meant an increased chance of seeing Blue Pearl. Yellow Pearl looked back towards Blue Diamond, now accompanied by Yellow Diamond’s upright form, but couldn’t see her Pearl with her. Yellow Pearl swung back and forth on her heels as she deliberated over whether she dared move from where she stood. Her Diamond hadn’t said not to… Turning quickly on one heel, she made up her mind and walked purposefully around the edge of the plaza until she reached a large staircase leading up to a landing which overlooked the space.

Although made for Blue Diamond, the structures here were sized to accommodate aristocratic and important Gems of various sizes, resulting in high ceilings and tall doors but railings and steps which were smaller. Still, Yellow Pearl had to jump to make it up the staircase. The landing at the top ran around all four sides of the diamond-shaped plaza, with doors leading off it to various other rooms, several of them with less bureaucratic purposes than her own Diamond’s rooms. 

Yellow Pearl was marching along the landing with her hands held behind her, trying to appear as if she was going about her Diamond’s usual business, when she saw Blue Pearl. She was standing at the low, intricately carved parapet which ran along the length of the landing and was partially hidden by a supporting pillar. Her hands were clasped diligently on the parapet and she was utterly still.

Yellow Pearl grinned to herself, an idea forming in her mind. She crept up silently behind Blue Pearl before grasping her waist and simultaneously covering her mouth to prevent her calling out. Blue Pearl startled but relaxed when she realised who had a hold of her. Few Gems would dare harass a Diamond’s Pearl, but it was something all Pearls were wary of. Feeling her relax, Yellow removed her hand from Blue Pearl’s mouth. Blue Pearl remained completely still. 

With both hands now on Blue Pearl’s waist, Yellow kissed insistently along the back of Blue’s bare shoulder. “You look like you could use a break,” said Yellow Pearl, very quietly. Dangerously. Blue shivered almost imperceptibly and glanced in the direction of the Diamonds, still conferring at the far side of the plaza. Yellow Pearl moved a hand to Blue Pearl’s hip, though she was too close to the parapet for Yellow Pearl to be able to move her fingers any further round. 

“You need this. And you know I’m fast,” said Yellow Pearl, her haughty voice full of confidence as she tried to mask the urgency of her own feelings. She wanted to touch Blue Pearl so much. These tiny moments when she could realise her own abilities and act on her own impulses were the only time she was able to have some release from constantly supressing all outward emotion. She knew Blue Pearl craved this too, desperately needing the respite from her Diamond’s overpowering depression. The Diamonds were far enough away, they had enough time, Yellow Pearl was sure of it. Mostly sure anyway. Her concern about being caught was rapidly diminishing, replaced by her awareness of Blue Pearl beneath her fingers, her minute movements giving away glimpses of her inner conflict.

“Well, if you don’t want to…” said Yellow Pearl, beginning to take her hands away from Blue Pearl’s waist.

“No,” said Blue Pearl, under her breath. “Stay.” She moved her hips away from the parapet, giving Yellow Pearl access. Aware of that they could be interrupted at any second, Yellow Pearl immediately reached around to the front of Blue Pearl’s hips. She coaxed her skirt upwards until she could reach her leotard underneath. Blue Pearl shifted her legs apart slightly and pressed herself back against Yellow Pearl, sighing as Yellow Pearl’s fingers pressed between her legs. Blue Pearl was always so sensitive; Yellow Pearl knew she could make her come quickly.

Working fast, Yellow Pearl stroked between Blue Pearl’s legs, her fingertips running over her leotard and feeling the smooth folds beneath. She held Blue Pearl steady with her other hand on the front of her abdomen. Soon she could feel Blue Pearl’s wetness soaking through the fabric of her leotard, pulled taut against her. Yellow Pearl struggled to keep her own increasing arousal under control; she needed to concentrate. But Blue Pearl’s quickening breaths as she stroked her caused the hot tension in Yellow Pearl’s body to increase in response. Every indication of Blue Pearl’s arousal breaking through her calm and distracted demeanour sent fresh sparks through her.

A movement across the Plaza caught Yellow Pearl’s attention and she looked over to see Yellow Diamond gesturing dramatically to Blue Diamond. Yellow Pearl brought her attention back to Blue Pearl, feeling her chest pressed tightly against the bare skin of Blue Pearl’s back. Her nipples tightened, brushing against the inside of her leotard. She wanted to reach up to Blue Pearl’s slight breasts, to slip her hands under her clothes to feel their softness, but they were only hidden by the parapet from the waist down. She gave a small groan of frustration.

Yellow Pearl concentrated on rubbing gently around Blue Pearl’s clit, increasing the pace. Blue Pearl bit her lip, her body trembling ever so slightly as she gasped silently. Her fingers were gripped tightly around the edge of the parapet in an effort to stop herself from shaking.

Yellow Pearl couldn’t see the Diamonds anymore. “Fuck,” she muttered under her breath. Blue Pearl was obviously close; she didn’t want to stop now. Desperate to make Blue Pearl come, wanting to feel her pleasure-wracked body moving against her, Yellow Pearl pressed a little harder against Blue Pearl’s clit. Stars, she wanted her so much; she wished she could touch her easily, kiss all over her body, enjoy her, tease her. She bit the back of Blue Pearl’s shoulder to hold in her frustrated moans.

A split-second later, Blue Pearl gave a brief, high, strangled cry as she came, her body shuddering as cycles of tension and release swept through her. Her fingers slipped from where they held the parapet as she moved involuntarily and Yellow Pearl held her tighter as she coaxed her through her orgasm, carefully flicking her fingers to tease it out, her focus intense.

After the last twitching movement left Blue Pearl’s body, she leaned her head back against Yellow Pearl. She had returned to her former stillness, but softer, more relaxed now. She turned around to face Yellow Pearl, brushing her hair away from her own eyes. Yellow Pearl’s eyes widened as they met the rare sight. Blue Pearl reached up to touch Yellow Pearl’s cheek with one hand, surprising her. She leaned in to lightly brush her lips against Yellow Pearl’s.

“Pearl! Where are you? Come here at once!” Yellow Diamond’s voice rang out from nearby.

Yellow Pearl jumped back in alarm and saw Blue Pearl’s mouth open in shock. Yellow Pearl brought her hands to her side, clenching her fists to steel herself, and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn’t look at Blue Pearl right now. “Y-yes, my Diamond!” she called, struggling to keep her voice steady, before sprinting along the landing. Her arousal dissipated rapidly but she could feel her leotard wet between her legs; she hoped Yellow Diamond wouldn’t notice. She leapt neatly down the oversized stairs and rushed to stand to attention in front of her Diamond.

Yellow Diamond glared at her with suspicion for a moment before sighing and striding off down the corridor through which they arrived. As they left, Yellow Pearl risked turning her head for one last look at Blue Pearl. She glimpsed her briefly as they left; she was quite far away but Yellow Pearl was sure she could see one of her rare smiles. Although she had to quickly suppress it, Yellow Pearl couldn’t help but grin in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Yellow Pearl! It's a tough life. Maybe next time, eh?
> 
> Also, Yellow Pearl isn't perfect but she knows Blue Pearl pretty well and judged that surprising her by covering her mouth/grabbing her wouldn't be especially distressing. I didn't clarify this just for the sake of streamlining/flow, but that's my headcanon in case anyone found that bit disconcerting. I might edit it in later.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments make me ridiculously happy so I would love to hear what you think. Unless you have some constructive criticism, in which case go ahead and please be kind!


End file.
